feverfandomcom-20200213-history
Dancer
Dani O'Malley's close friend and confidant. He is 17 years old and incredibly smart. He was separated from his family after the walls crashed and was left on his own in Dublin. He has multiple booby-trapped hideouts and sanctuaries for Dani and himself, many with electricity and running water from generators that he hooked up. He has created many weapons, such as the Shade flash grenade and the Papa Roach spray. History He came to Dublin looking for a grad school to attend, contemplating Trinity College's Physics Department. Having graduated from college already and being homeschooled his whole life, he is educated in many topics, including languages, health, and science. His parents were rich humanitarian folks. They travelled to Australia and while they and Dancer were separated, the walls crashed and contact between them was lost. He is first introduced in Shadowfever ''when Mac teases Dani about her relationship with him, but seems to have been Dani's friend before then. Appearance and Characteristics/Abilities In ''Iced, Dani described Dancer as “Lanky and lean…His hair is dark with some wave… I like it to his chin as it is now, falling away from his face…When he wears his glasses, … he looks like a hunky geek. His eyes aren’t green or blue, they’re aqua, like they’re Fae-brushed. He’s got better eyelashes than me.” (Ch. 12) Only his intellectual abilities have been explored thus far, although it is hinted at that he is not all that he seems. When Kat uses her emotional empathy on him, she says that he is “a young, good-looking boy with glasses for whom Dani is the sun, moon, and stars… But harbors secrets so dark and deep that even my gifts cannot reach them.” (Iced, ''Ch. 38) He is good at adapting and thinking on the spot. He does not appear to fear Ryodan or Christian, rather he treats them like they are a nuisance. In Christian's words, “the kid gives Ryodan a look. I think, what the fuck gives a kid this young the balls it takes to snarl at me and give dickhead a look like that?” (''Iced, ''Ch. 15) In a dialogue between the three of them, Ryodan is trying to invalidate Dancer's ability to protect Dani. Ryodan says "I sauntered right into your place and took her from you" and Dancer retorts with "I wasn’t there at the time. Or you wouldn’t have." It is unclear if this casual threat holds any accountability, but Dancer is also unaffected when Ryodan claims that he could have killed him. (''Iced, ''Ch. 16) In ''Feverborn, Mac believes Dancer is taller, noting that he is already 6 feet, 4 inches. The tennis shoes he used to wear are gone and replaced by boots similar to what Ryodan and Barrons wear. He also replaced his zip up sweatshirt with a rugged black military jacket. His jeans are faded and he is still wearing his trademark concert tee, but he gives the impression he is older. He has also traded in his glasses for contacts, making his "gorgeous aqua eyes" more pronounced (Ch. 8). Jada also notes that he looks older, especially without his glasses. She describes his eyes as "flecked with every shade of blue and green, like a tropical sea, with thick long, dark lashes." She is also startled to realize that underneath his boyish looking clothes, he has the body of a man (Ch. 17). He has the uncanny ability to show up when Dani is hurt or when Dani is searching for him. Dani describes the two of them as magnets, able to find one another easily. Relationships Dani O'Malley Dancer sees Dani/Jada for the first time in Feverborn. He has changed his appearance to seem older, now that Dani/Jada is almost 20 years old. According to Mac, he has changed his appearance once he heard Dani was back, and made his intentions clear that she had options. Mac thinks Dancer would be a good choice for Dani since their relationship is the most normal Dani has ever had. He points out to Mac, Barrons, and Ryodan especially, to accept the person Dani has become. He describes her new self as having too much to be limited to one of mode of being. She can be either Jada or Dani and Dancer wouldn't care. To him Jada didn't kill Dani. He implores the others to accept this and appreciate both personalities. He goes on to say to give her time and see what the new Dani has to offer. Jada mentions she had a crush on him when she was fourteen. At the time she wasn't ready for the emotions she felt towards him. She also was not ready to explore the physical relationship that would come with it. In her words, "she had so little childhood that she'd been determined to preserve what remained as long as possible." She does admit, however, she missed him while she was in the Silvers. She also notes that he is more handsome now and sees him as a woman appreciating a man. Ryodan Their relationship is antagonistic one. It continues to deteriorate with the return of Dani as Jada. Dancer is first person to accept Dani/Jada. In Feversong, Dancer has changed his appearance thinking he can compete with Ryodan for Dani's affections. According to Dancer, he and Dani could die and move on to the adventure together, which Ryodan flatly refuses. Christian MacKeltar Quotes "Dancer's... Well, Dancer. He's my safety zone. There's no pressure here. It's just two kids in a fecked-up world." -Dani, Iced, ''Ch 5 "'I'll do whatever I need to do to save her life. You. Bloody. Idiots.'" -Dancer, to Ryodan and Christian, ''Iced, Ch 15 "Dancer impresses the feck out of me... He doesn't shake testosterone off his skin like a wet dog. He doesn't turn into a stupid bull, throwing his horns around. He just takes care of himself." -Dani, Iced, Ch 16. Category:Fever Series Category:Fever Series Characters Category:Fever World Series Category:Fever World Series Characters